


Fascinante Reencontro

by LeoCobelo



Category: Fariña | Cocaine Coast
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: Galego
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoCobelo/pseuds/LeoCobelo
Summary: Un día calquera, de volta á casa, atópaste cun vello amigo. Non estarás na terra da chispa, pero pouco che falta.





	Fascinante Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado no Sito do libro de Nacho Carretero e na faciana (e outras partes) de Javier Rey.

Anoitecía xa en Cambados, e coma de costume, ías camiñando paseniño cara a túa casa, baixando pola Rúa Arousa, como nunha néboa de cotidianidade que che impedía prestar atención ós ruídos do teu arredor: algún gato despistado que perdera a súa presa debaixo dun testo e non daba feito para recuperala, unhas vellas esbardallando diante da porta en voz o suficientemente alta como para facerse notar pero ó mesmo tempo o suficientemente baixa como para que ninguén entendese o que dicían sen achegarse a elas de maneira demasiado evidentemente indiscreta, as tixolas abelloando nas cociñas onde as mulleres dos pescadores preparaban as sinxelas ceas que das que os seus homes darían conta antes de saír faenar…

Nembargantes, si sentiches o son dunhas pisadas un pouco máis adiante, do outro lado da esquina na que tiñas que dobrar á esquerda cara a Rúa Esperanza , e deches gracias de ter bo oído, xa que se non chegaras a ouvílas boas das pisadas non che tería dado tempo de esquívalo.

-Ei! Boas..! –Escoitaches unha voz entusiasta xusto no intre no que lle miraches a face ó rapaz co que case te esnafras unas porcións de segundos antes e recoñeciches nos seus ollos a Ramón, o fillo dos Miñanco. Sito lle chamaran sempre, no colexio e na rúa. Sito Miñanco. Un nome que nos últimos anos estaba a facerse cada vez máis famoso na vila. Por unha razón ou por outra, facía xa algún tempo que non vos viades. El estaba igualiño a como o recordabas, así que o primeiro que pensaches foi no moito que ti cambiaras, e que xa non era seguro que te recoñecera do mesmo xeito. Aínda que pola súa expresión quedouche claro que el tamén se acordaba de ti.

Respondiches ó seu saúdo mentres vos cruzabades, e xiraches a cabeza para seguilo coa mirada. El fixo o mesmo, e pasáchedes tan preto que puideches deleitarte por un intre co xesto de harmonioso sorriso nos seus beizos antes de que se abrisen lenes e che falasen de novo: “Tíñamos que quedar un día e tomar unhas cervexas”

Non artillaches palabra e simplemente asentiches, sen que che dera tempo a dicir nada máis, pois el xa se dera a volta e seguía camiñando costa embaixo. Quedaches mirando para o seu pelo, que deixara crecer dende a última vez que o viras, e que se movía co vento e co paso espelido dos seus pes. Logo baixaches a mirada e deuche algo de vergoña ó decatarte de que lle estabas mirando o cu que lle facían aqueles vaqueiros azuis escuros que remataban onde comezaba a zamarra de coiro marrón.

Non tardaches nin medio segundo en continuar co teu camiño, pero non sen preguntarte por que carallo fixeras a estupidez de mirarlle o cu a Sito. A Sito, repetícheste. Se o coñecías de toda a vida e nunca pensaras nel o máis mínimo. A lo menos non dese xeito. Quizabes cando erades máis nenos forades xogar á praia xuntos algunha vez, pero tampouco o tiñas moi claro. Así que comezaches a repasar mentalmente as veces nas que coincidiras con el ó longo da túa vida: aqueles anos no colexio nos que el xogaba ó fútbol con outros rapaces e ti simplemente te limitabas a intentar non morrer nas clases de ximnasia, nas sesións vermú despois da procesión nas festas da patroa cando a xuventude alporizada se arrexuntaba diante do palco da orquestra para bailar e troulear pero tampouco demasiado porque as familias tamén estaban alí ó lado…

Nesas estabas cando chegaches á casa e tentaches abrila porta da entrada, que se opuxo firmemente. Estaba pechada con chave e iso significaba que no había ninguén dentro. Menos mal que tiñas por costume levar as chaves contigo aínda que xeralmente non as precisaras. Así que comezaches co proceso de maneira sistemática: quitar a mochila que levabas ós ombros para buscalo chaveiro do taller no que traballaba teu tío, pechar as cremalleiras con coidado porque ás veces atoraban sen motivo aparente e metela chave na fechadura antes de empurrar a porta para finalmente entrar cara o interior escuro do ben chamado fogar. 

Xa dentro, quitaches o abrigo e os zapatos e pasaches á cociña onde guindaches a mochila na esquina do banco onde te sentabas normalmente cando tiñas que estudar ou traballar nalgo. Non tiñas ganas de facer nada esa noite, e sentías que a canseira das xornadas de traballo acumulábase no teu corpo por minutos. De feito, nin sequera tiñas fame, así que no canto de parar na cociña a coller algo para a cea, saíches e cruzaches o corredor estreito que separaba as habitacións da zona de uso comunitario directamente cara o baño. Alí, a pantasma do teu reflexo no espello sobre o lavabo seguiute coma unha sombra que che intenta recordar algo. Virácheste para mirarte e, ó facelo, preguntácheste que pensaría Sito ó verte. Bufaches só de volver a pensar no tema, porque non podías permitirte darlle máis voltas ó asunto.

Ou quizabes tampouco era preciso darlle tanta importancia. Porque ó fin e ó cabo, Sito era un rapaz guapo e atento, deses que sempre rematan as noites ó carón dalgunha moza que lle fixera caso. E dende logo, non podías negar que fora fisicamente atractivo. Pode que nunca antes pensaras nel con semellante interese, pero aínda que sentiras algún tipo de atracción cara el despois do voso inesperado encontro na rúa tampouco significaba que realmente che gustara. Perfectamente podería ser o impacto súbito, a novidade de atopar a alguén que non contabas ver e que che causara unha impresión momentánea. Seguro que nuns poucos días xa nin recordarías o suceso e mentres que a amnesia interesada se facía o seu lugar na túa cachola ben poderías usar as sensacións que estabas a notar para o teu propio proveito.

Volvícheste mirar no espello, revisaches as faccións do teu rostro e sorriches. Xa non che importaba que puideras gustarlle ó Sito verdadeiro ou non; nese momento o único que che interesaba era o Sito ficticio que pensabas crear mais cedo que tarde, e a ese tiñas moi claro que lle ías gustar. Abofé que si. 

Cando remataches no baño buliches cara o teu cuarto aproveitando que aínda non chegara ninguén á casa, e décheste presa en cambiar a roupa toda para meterte na cama. Antes de que te decataras, xa tiñas unha man entre as pernas e o calor crecía nas túas entrañas como as raíces dunha árbore nova que se expanden pola terra húmida. A outra man pousárala sobre o teu peito e xogabas cos dedos ca túa mamila máis sensible. Tiñas ganas de rematar pronto, non tanto porque puideran chegar teus pais ou teus irmáns dun momento a outro e escoitar a túa respiración entrecortada, que tamén, senón porque sentías unha necesidade moi grande dentro de ti, un lume irrefreable. Intentabas imaxinar o rostro de Sito fronte a ti, recordar o xesto da súa boca, o brillo dos seus ollos. Intentabas imaxinar o que había debaixo daquela roupa, o seu peito, o seu abdome, o seu membro erecto, sólido e quente. Intentabas imaxinar o tacto da súa pel contra a túa, das súas cadeiras rozando cas túas coxas, dos seus dedos percorrendo o teu corpo, e da sensación de telo dentro de ti, enchendo cada milímetro e facéndote tremer.

Pouco a pouco, os músculos do teu abdome e das túas pernas fóronse tensando como resposta ós estímulos producidos polos teus dedos. Moviches a cabeza para atrás intentando coller o aire que che faltaba sen demasiado éxito, pois a aire seguía aí ó teu arredor, pero o aumento da entropía no interior do teu corpo producida polo orgasmo que xerminaba entre a túas pernas non permitía a súa inhalación. E no momento preciso, non puideches evitar un xemido que fixo que a vergoña aparecera por segunda vez no mesmo día, pero tamén a relaxación que todo o teu corpo precisaba.


End file.
